


No me perdería en el espacio

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley también, Crowley too, Demons get lost in space, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Los demonios se pierden en el espacio, M/M, Por que Crowley quería escapar a Alpha-Centauri, Post-Canon, Post-armagedon´t, Posterior al nopocalipsis, Sorry no kissing, Why Crowley wanted to escape to Alpha Centauri, light fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: De todos los sitios para huir, ¿por qué Crowley escogería Alpha Centauri?Cuando se lo preguntó, días después del armagedon frustrado, el demonio se encogió de hombros."Ayudé a hacerla, así que la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Además no está demasiado lejos. Fue el primer lugar en el que pensé para mantenernos a salvo""Precisamente porque está tan cerca, ¿no crees que nuestros bandos nos habrían encontrado más rápido?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	No me perdería en el espacio

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y la historia de Good Omens pertenecen a Neil Gaiman y Terry Prattchet. Yo solo los utilizo para diversión, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.
> 
> #GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> #IneffableLATAM
> 
> Disclaimer "este fic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "ineffables Fanfickers"

De todos los sitios para huir, ¿por qué Crowley escogería Alpha Centauri?

Cuando se lo preguntó, días después del armagedon frustrado, el demonio se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Ayudé a hacerla, así que la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Además no está demasiado lejos. Fue el primer lugar en el que pensé para mantenernos a salvo"

_"Precisamente porque está tan cerca, ¿no crees que nuestros bandos nos habrían encontrado más rápido?"_

"Nah. Nadie quiere ir ahí. Nos habríamos quedado en el exoplaneta y ya sabemos lo que opinan en el Cielo sobre descender a la Tierra aún con todas las cosas interesantes que hay aquí, así que no los imagino yendo a un mundo más parco. No querrían ir a buscarnos al espacio exterior, teniendo eso en cuenta"

_"El infierno habría querido ir por tí. Estoy seguro de que no les molestaría sufrir la inmensidad del espacio con tal de encontrarte, sobretodo después de lo que le hiciste al amigo de Hastur"_

Crowley echó una carcajada y casi derrama su vino. Estaban en el pequeño espacio sobre la librería de Aziraphale, sentados donde debería haber una cama y en cambio, había un sofá.

"No conoces a los otros demonios. No son como yo, no tienen ni media neurona entre todos: aquellos que han intentado viajar de planeta en planeta se han extraviado. Solo uno volvió de allá porque tuvo la previsión de ir en un automóvil especialmente preparado para ello"

No costaba mucho imaginarse de quién se trataba; Crowley era el único demonio que podía idear algo así.

_"Oh... ¿Cómo te fue? No creo que hayas colonizado Marte"_

El demonio se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. No llevaba los lentes cuando estaban a solas, así que para el principado era fácil leer que estaba abochornado.

"No pasé de la luna"

Claro, era típico de él. Se burlaba de los demás por perderse y luego iba él mismo a extraviarse por su cuenta. La diferencia era que la serpiente lo hacía con estilo, así que no se molestó en señalarle la ironía.

 _"Entonces ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que llegaríamos a Alpha-Centauri? ¿No se te ocurre que pudimos quedar varados a mitad del cosmos?"_ preguntó el ángel mientras se recargaba en su hombro. Ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

Crowley pretendió no darse cuenta y le dió otro trago a su copa, al mismo tiempo que le echaba un brazo al hombro para mantenerlo donde estaba.

"Habríamos llegado porque teníamos que llegar. No me perdería en el espacio, si ibas conmigo. Me concentro mejor en las cosas si debo mantenerte a salvo."

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Y Aziraphale sintió que el amor proveniente de Crowley se expandía, hasta alcanzar el que provenía de él.

Fue una velada agradable y no volvieron a hablar del tema por el resto de ella.


End file.
